dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5
STONE WORLD THE BEGINNING is the fifth episode of the Dr. Stone anime. Summary On the top of Mt. Hakone, Senku is slain by Tsukasa, sending Taiju into a rage. Together with Yuzuriha and the gunpowder Senku created, he causes an explosion, allowing the two to escape. Realizing Senku's habit of cracking his neck, the pair notice a piece of stone remaining on his neck and decide to use the revival fluid on him, hoping it may heal his wounds. In a flashback, Senku awakens after 3700 years of petrification. After creating stone tools, rope, and fire, he's able to create clothing and establish a permanent shelter and food supply. Plot Details If Tsukasa and the others had met before the stone world, perhaps they could have been friends. In the current age, however, Tsukasa kills Senku right in front of his closest friends. They mourn over their fallen friend and Tsukasa fears Taiju may act recklessly and force his hand. Taiju angrily lifts a large stone but Yuzuriha calms him by reminding him of their promise to Senku. Taiju launches the boulder in the air and while Tsukasa's eyes are locked on him, Yuzuriha grabs the gunpowder and hurls it at him. They promised to fight together with Senku, using the weapons of science he left behind. The boulder crashes into the cloud of gunpowder and detonates it. The explosion allows Taiju and Yuzuriha to get away with Senku's body, while Tsukasa is mostly unscathed, save for his clothing. Tsukasa believes there's no point in running because Senku can't be healed in a world without doctors. Taiju and Yuzuriha rack their brains and recall Senku's attitude about saving everyone even in a hopeless situation where he must choose. They know Senku must have left a clue behind and they realize he left some petrification on his next and has been cracking it to fake a new habit that Tsukasa wouldn't catch onto. They believe Senku's broken neck will be repaired when the petrification is undone. They pour the revival fluid on him and Taiju passionately begs the last hope for humanity to wake up. Back when Senku originally woke up, he knew he needed to do so on the 3,700th spring. When the petrification fell from his body, he collected all the pieces and records the day as April 1st, 5738. At first, he was unable to create a fire using only his hands and sticks. But he recalls the scientific method, to learn and try everything until he creates a tool that sparks his first flame. He did the same for stone tools and hunting a deer. Senku knew that humans are the only species capable of using science to their advantage. Before long, Senku builds his own shelter and makes his own clothing. He introduced himself as the Stone World's first human and claimed that would be the new starting point for civilization. Characters *Senku Ishigami *Taiju Oki *Yuzuriha Ogawa *Tsukasa Shishio Locations *Mount Hakone Anime to Manga Differences *A panel showing some primitive male humans guarding female humans from a group of wolves is omitted in the anime. *The moment Tsukasa recalling what Senku and co. have said to him is omitted in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Vs. Tsukasa Arc Episodes